Nina Hagen
Catharina (Nina) Hagen ( East Berlin , March 11 1955 ) is a German singer, actress and songwriter. Content [ hide ] *1 Life *2 Discography *3 Bibliography *4 Radio 2 Top 2000 *5 External link Lifespan [ edit ] Hagen was born in Berlin, the daughter of actress Eva-Maria Hagen and writer of film scripts Hans Oliva-Hagen . Her stepfather was Wolf Biermann , who lived for some time with Nina's mother. They would follow the course of actress, but did not pass the selection process. Subsequently she became a singer for several bands, including Automobil . Soon this became her backing band. When they are in the GDR sidetracked came as a result of its support for Wolf Biermann operated at the first possible opportunity to emigrate. She left with her mother in the first instance to the United Kingdom . In 1977 she returned to Germany, and was there with the Berlin musicians Bernhard Potschka , Herwig Mitteregger , Manfred Praeker and Reinhold Heil Nina Hagen Band. The same name, released in September 1978 debut album by the group was first in Germany and later in the Netherlands a great success. In May 1979 it came to a break between Hagen and her band. For contractual reasons that year, a second album was later allocated under the appropriate title Unbehagen . In 1982 Nunsexmonkrock where madness and genius adjacent to each other, for example in Iki Maska , Antiworld and Born in Xixax . In Angstlos (1983), she takes the prevailing trend of scratching useful (for example, listen to Zarah ). She continues this focus on dance on In Ecstasy (1985). After a few years of silence appears in 1989 Nina Hagen , which includes thereon originally written by Herman Brood Dope Sucks . On the Street in 1991 she set a poem by Goethe to music - Gretchen - and she works among others with Adamski and MC Shawn . The CD Revolution Ballroom (1993) has few highlights. Two years later ( Freud Euch , 1995) Hagen shows especially with a song like (Another Junkie), Einfach Nina that she is her punk roots are not forgotten or forgotten. After a few years of silence in 2000 appears Return Of the Mother . Hagen had over the years, various spouses, including a seventeen year old squatter in London . She had also spent some time a relationship with Herman Brood and his ex-guitarist Ferdi Karmelk . With this latest Hagen got a daughter in 1981: Cosma Shiva Hagen . In 1993 she took the German band Oomph! number Fieber on. [source?] end of 2001 she made with the German live act Russian Mafia , called Schwarze Puppies, a hard trance album, titled Tanz . In 2003 , she along with Apocalyptica number Seemann by Rammstein retreaded. Nina Hagen also took the anthem of East Berlin football club late 90s 1. FC Union Berlin at:Eisern Union . During the Cup final of the club in 2001 against Schalke '04 she sang this song live at the Olympic Stadium in Berlin. In 2005 Nina Hagen became involved in church volunteer for military service refused the war in Iraq . From that moment she became increasingly interested in the Christian faith . In August 2009 Nina Hagen let himself be baptized in the Evangelical Church-Reformierte in Schüttorf . Discography [ edit ] *''Nina Hagen Band'' (1978) *''Unbehagen'' (1979) *''Nunsexmonkrock'' (1982) *''Angstlos / Fearless'' (1983) *''In Ecstasy / In Ecstasy'' (1985) *''Nina Hagen'' (1989) *''Street'' (1991) *''Revolution Ballroom (1993)'' *''Freud euch'' / BeeHappy (1995) *''Om Namah Shivay'' (1999) *''Return of the Mother'' (2000) *''Big Band Explosion'' (2003) *''Irgendwo auf der Welt'' (2006) *''Personal Jesus'' (2010) *''Folk Beat'' (2011) Bibliography [ edit ] *''Confessions'' (autobiography), ISBN 9789025961015 Radio 2 Top 2000 [ edit ] Category:1955 births Category:Women's music